The morbidity and mortality of asthma has increased over the last two decades. Children living in the inner city have been found to be at increased risk of asthma. In particular, Hispanic children have been shown to have increased utilization of medical service. for asthma and have a deficit in asthma-related knowledge. Asthma education programs are effective in improving short-term asthma care. Asthma Care Training (ACT) for aids is an interactive program designed to improve asthma self-care. It is directed at children and their families. A version of ACT for Spanish speaking children and their families has been designed. In this study, we will examine the benefits of ACT para ninos in improving asthma self-care skills and reducing asthma morbidity and utilization of medical care for Hispanic children and their families over a two year period. Two hundred and twelve children will be recruited. Measures of asthma control and appropriate use of medical care will be monitored. In addition, previously described measures of asthma knowledge, anxiety, acculturation, and self-esteem will be followed at entry, and at one and two years post- intervention. The control group will receive standard lectures with questions periods. This study should help us assess the efficacy of asthma education in Spanish speaking children and will hopefully improve asthma morbidity and mortality in these children.